User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/My version of TQOSE, Buddy Chum Chum!
Wait, did I call you guys Buddy Chum Chums? Shouldn't I call you guys... BADDY CHAM PULS?! Our Contestants And oh yeah, credit to everyone, especially Rillers and OAE. Had to remove SOME to avoid issues. Also credit to Charlotte the Jigglypuff. Though I'm not sure if she's still here or not. Toothbrush (Object Connects).png|Toothbrush Mountainy pose.png|Mountainy Pillow BFB Intro.png|Pillow OOF.png|Oof Noob Head Eraser roboty pose.png|Eraser Roboty Rqpunzelpose.png|Rapunzel Wheely Pose by PlasmaEmpire.png|Wheely Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean CloudyBFB.png|Cloudy Grand Spahk.png|Spahk Tweeny Pose.png|Tweeny Minecraftian pose.png|Minecraftian 6-Ball Pose.png|6-Ball Taco Body Front copy.png|Taco Syringe by Charlotte.png|Syringe IHHOS Dabbing.png|IHHOS Yellow Match Pose Remake.png|Yellow Match Daisy2017.png|Daisy VanellopeVonSchweetz,.png|Vanellope JORKY FULLER.PNG|Jorky BLURRY INTENSE FUNNY MOMENT WHICH SHOULD BE PAUSED.PNG|Knaxles CO Pink New Body.svg|Overrated Color (references to Too Much Caffeine) THIS IS GREAT GIF.gif|Dancing Eggman Yosafire 0.3.gif|Yosafire Duhstorta.png|Duhstort Bottle Stopper 2018.png|Bottle Stopper Frost 2018.png|Frost NOO ICON.PNG|GR18ER Monica.png|Monica Crate BFB.png|Crate Battery 2018.PNG|Battery Mockiwi.png|Mockiwi Snowball-Polar.png|Snowball Darby.png|Darby Burrbo.png|Burrbo Majikal.png|Majikal Wonky.png|Wonky Gamey BFB.png|Gamey Tsareena.png|Tsareena Junior Asparagus01.jpg|Junior Lightbulb asking for Pizza.png|A Pic of Lightbulb Asking 4 Pizza PRINCE SALDE AGAIN.png|Prince Salde Episode 1: Chikken Leg *Mr. Yokai: WECLOM 2 TQOSE BUT MY EDITION!!! Ah yes a new abbreviation I guess. So, since I'm too lazy to do intros, THE CONTEST!!! *Mr. Yokai: 42 CONTEST! Ants. Contestants. *Mr. Yokai: Right, let's get to the contest! It's to last the longest on the moon! Ready, GO! CONTEST *Crate: Wow this is boring. *Spahk: 'cuz you're just bored, kid. TAKE THIS! (throws crate at mountainy) *(crate breaks) *41/42! 98% of the population! Crate dead! *Mountainy: Dude, that wasn't funny! *Spahk: LOOK BEHIND YOU! A GHOST ZAPPIE! *Mountainy: WHERE? (gets punched into a ghost zappie) *40/42! 20/21! 95% of the population! Mountainy dead! *Majikal: Dude! That wasn't funny! PREPARE FOR THE GREAT THIRTINI'S ACT OF DISAPPEARANCE! *(Majikal splits into 13 ones) *Spahk: That counts as eliminating yourself! *Wunsies: Wait, what? *Mr. Yokai: I'm afraid it does, Majikal. And so that's his elimination for trying to get extra lives like Boolossus! *39/42! 13/14! 93% of the population! Majikal disqualified! *Dancing Eggman: WOW! WE GOTTA PUNCH SPAHK OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE GOES BERSERK! *Overrated Color: I'll help! *Dancing Eggman: No. (changes overrated color to the color green) *Overrated Color: Ow! My color! *38/42! 19/21! 90% of the population! Overrated Color's now green! **Yes, changing Overrated Color's color is a death. *Cuatro: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (fires ghostly heat waves) *Tsareena: I AM A GRASS TYPE!! *Frost: I-I-I A-A-AM I-ICE!!! *(Frost melts first, Tsareena burns second) *36/42! 6/7! 86% of the population! They both died, but Frost first! *Bottle Stopper: NOT FROST! *Wonky: That's how it goes. *Bottle Stopper: Wait, aren't you supposed to be baked? *Wonky: Why you ask that? *Bottle Stopper: A heat wave, remember? *Wonky: Oh yeah. (gets baked) *35/42! 5/6! 83% of the population! Wonky realized he SHOULD be baked! *Prince Salde: YOU KNOW WHAT, I've had enough with Spahk! *Spahk: Don't blame me, blame Cuatro. *Minecraftian: Gaah! My pants are on fire! *Jorky: WHARE R DA JORGHSTEEX!!! *Jorky: AHHHHHHHH *(Jorky inhales Vanellope) *Duhstort: wot huppons nawxt *Jorky: DIZ! (becomes Vanellope) *Darby: Vanellope, wanna join an alliance?! *GR18ER: I wouldn't recommend it! *Darby: Shut it, GR18ER! (throws a Swoopadoop at GR18ER) *GR18ER: OW! MY ENTIRE LIFE! *34/42! 17/21 80% of the population! GR18ER was SWOOPADOOP'D! *Darby: Can I join your alliance! *Jorky: SHURE! (eats darby) *33/42! 11/14! 78% of the population! Darby eaten! *Knaxles: YULLOW MATTTTTTTTCH! *Yellow Match: Wot. *Knaxles: (punches Yellow Match at Mr. Clean) *Mr. Clean: GAH, you STAINED me Knaxles! *Knaxles: TOO BAD!!! *(yellow match beaks) *32/42! 16/21! 76% of the population! Yellow Match broken! *IHHOS: Wheely I dare you to play GHOSTLY WAVE JACKS. *Wheely: Okee. *(ghostly heat waves are spread as IHHOS and Wheely jump) *Wheely: Look, a humanized object show *IHHOS: WHERE! *IHHOS: I see no- WHAT THE HECK! *(wheely is holding a picture of a humanized BFDI show) *IHHOS: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (flies into outer space) *31/42! 74% of the population! IHHOS jumped too high! I guess. *Prince Salde: I HAD ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY! I AM JUST GONNA STAB JORKY! *(prince salde becomes ocean prince) *Jorky: YOMMY! (fries ocean prince into some roasted sardines) *30/42! 5/7! 71% of the population! Prince Salde (as Ocean Prince) fried! *Dancing Eggman: I can't believe we're lasting so long! *Minecraftian: No surprise! *Freeze Ray: You SUUUUUUUUUUUCK Minecraftian! *Minecraftian: You aren't in the contest! *Freeze Ray: I will later on! *Minecraftian: Wait, what? *Minecraftian: That's it. (leaves game) *29/42! 69% of the population! Minecraftian left game! *Dancing Eggman: SOMEBODY quits because of a Terraria object coming in, eh?! *Taco: How are you dancing while jumping? *6-Ball: うん！踊っている間、どうやって飛びますか？ (Yeah! How are you jumping while dancing?) *Dancing Eggman: It's normal, Sixie Pixie! *Taco: For the LAST time, her name is not Sixie Pixie! *Dancing Eggman: Well, WHO CARES? *6-Ball: I will do it. *Dancing Eggman: DELIBERATELY POOR ENGLISH THEIR, SIXIE PIXIE! (kicks 6-Ball into Taco) *Taco: OW! MY FACE! *Taco: IN FACT YOU RIPPED A HOLE IN IT AND SENT 6-BALL FLYING! AND I SHOULD BE DEAD! *27/42! 9/14! 64% of the population (is alive)! 6-Ball kicked! Taco ripped! 6-Ball first died! *Toothbrush: I hope we aren't ripped up Mountainy, right? *Pillow: Mountainy is dead. Go talk to someone who's alive. *Toothbrush: I see Mountainy near me. *Pillow: Well I don't. Stop with the visions. *Toothbrush: Why? *Mr. Clean: KNAXLES YOU WILL PAY! *Knaxles: Okay! (gives him money) *Mr. Clean: NOW I WILL CLEAN THE HECK OUT OF YOU! *(epic chase initiates) *Daisy: WOAH, Mr. Clean! What are you doing! *(daisy gets his death cleaned) *26/42! 13/21! 62% of the population! Daisy's death cleaned! *JEEZ, TIME TO STOP WITH SHORTENING! *Toothbrush: Wow, we've done nothing Rapunzel. *Tweeny: YOU GUYS ARE IDDDDDDDDDIOOOOOOOOOOTS! *Eraser Roboty: Excuse me? *Toothbrush: Yeah, excuse ME? *Tweeny: Uhh... sorry, idiot? *Toothbrush: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *(tweeny gets kicked at mr. clean) *Mr. Clean: WHO THREW THAT?! *(knaxles punches mr. clean from behind, and kills tweeny afterwards) *24/42! 57% of the population! Knaxles double kill! *Jorky: MOOH! OOF NZERONZEROB HTHREEFOURD! *Oof Noob Head: Oof! *(jorky eats Oof Noob Head) *23/42! 55% of the population! ONH eaten! *Monica: I just wanna PUNCH you Knaxles, you punchy idiot. *Spahk: Hey! You! The one who's staring at the screen! Don't tell anybody that I'm currently in camo status! *''FOURTH WALL BREAK OHHHHHHHHH!'' *Mockiwi: Mock. *Mockiwi: Mock mock. *Darby: Hi Big Bird! *Mockiwi: Mock mock mock. *Duhstort: e thunk hre muunz hiz merkawi *Mockiwi: Mock. *Snowball: Gosh, it's been lots of minutes since we last seen Spahk! Where is he? *Syringe: If you mind I can use a little sorcery to reveal him. *Snowball: Sure yeah! *(syringe betrays snowball, and pelts snowball at the most suspicious spot their could be) *22/42! 52% of the population! Check the ratings now, kid! *Gamey: Wow, I think I can just rest here! *(gamey sleeps) *A Pic of Lightbulb Asking 4 Pizza: I WANT THE PIZZA NOW! *(APoLA4P eats Gamey) *21/42! 50% of the population! *Duhstort: WAWAWAWAW DUH FONLAZ!! (explodes) *20/42! 48% of the population! *'FINALES': Meteors will be falling from the sky! YOU CAN NO LONGER KILL OTHERS! *Dancing Eggman: Well this is just great. Oh look, a meteor! *(meteor hits dancing eggman) *Dancing Eggman: Well I survived that one. *Knaxles: I can HULK a meteor at somebody, but I can't kill others... UNLESS I LEAD THEM TO THEIR DEATH! *Mr. Yokai: Yeah, that's fine. Includes trapping people so they can be hit by a meteor. Just don't KILL them. Only meteors can kill now. *Battery: Wow! I AM A PRO AND EVERYBODY IS A NOOB! THE FINALES ARE HERE! TIME TO STAB MONICA! *Monica: You can't stab me. *Battery: AW YES I CAN! (stabs Monica) *Mr. Yokai: Disqualified! *19/42! 45% of the population! *Mr. Yokai: Monica died, so yeah! *18/42! 43% of the population! *(a heavy meteor lands on Mockiwi and Duhstort's corpse, with Duhstort flying and blowing up Burrbo and Yosafire) *Burrbo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *15/42! 33% of the population! That's a ton of kills! *Mr. Yokai: AND I THOUGHT YOU DIED, DARBY! *Darby: DARN IT, MY CHEAT DEVICE! *Cheat: Meh. *Bottle Stopper: Maybe I can attack with meteors! (uses magic powers to grab a meteor) *Mr. Yokai: Disqualified! (disintergrates bottle stopper) *13/42! 31% of the population! *(meanwhile in the real world) *Mr. Yokai: BAH, WHY DO I KEEP FORGETTING SOME PEOPLE DIED! GOTTA WORK ON A LIST! *(meanwhile) *Toothbrush was crushed by a meteor, Pillow ripped, and Eraser Roboty used. That leads us to the final TEN. No population this time! *(again the real world) *Mr. Yokai: Oops. Forgot to kill off TWO more. *(meanwhile) *Wheely was thrown into outer space by ABoLA4P. The actual final ten starts. The last ones are: **Rapunzel **Cloudy **Spahk **Syringe **Vanellope (Jorky eventually spat 'er out.) **Jorky **Knaxles **Dancing Eggman **Junior **GAH, I FORGOT THE LAST ONE! *after a boring 10 hours *Mr. Yokai: Here are the RESULTS! **Remaining Guy who I forgot: 10th **Rapunzel: 9th **Vanellope: 8th **Dancing Eggman: 7th **Junior: 6th **Syringe: 5th **Cloudy: 4th **Jorky: 3rd **Knaxles: 2nd (he becomes team leader but his team will be up for elimination) **Spahk: 1st (wow, my mascot got FIRST?!) (OTHER) RATINGS *42nd: Crate - Thrown at Mountainy. *41st: Mountainy - Ghost zapped. *40th: Majikal - Tried to become 13 ones without realizing it's cheating. *39th: Overrated Color - Became green. *38th: Frost - Melted; died first. *37th: Tsareena - Burnt; died second. *36th: Wonky - Didn't realize who would get baked. *35th: GR18ER - Swoopadoop'd. *34th: Darby - Eaten by Jorky. *33rd: Yellow Match - Heavy impact with Mr. Clean = death. *32nd: IHHOS - Jumped way too high into space upon seeing humanized BFDI. *31st: Prince Salde - "Had enough for one day" and tried to stab Jorky, but Jorky ate him. *30th: Minecraftian - Left game. *29th: 6-Ball - Kicked out of the Moon. *28th: Taco - Mentioned he should die after 6-Ball was kicked. *27th: Daisy - His death was cleaned. Translation: Mr. Clean killed him. *26th: Mr. Clean - Killed by Knaxles. *25th: Tweeny - Killed by Knaxles. *24th: ONH - Eaten by Jorky. *23rd: Snowball - Used by Syringe to try and find Spahk. *22nd: Gamey - Eaten by ABoLA4P. *21st: Duhstort - Self-destructed. *20th: Battery - Killed Monica. *19th: Monica - Kiled by Battery. *18th: Mockiwi - Died from the impact of the meteor. *17th: Burrbo - Was sent flying to outer space first. *16th: Yosafire - Was sent flying to outer space second. *15th: Toothbrush - Crushed by meteor. *14th: Pillow - Ripped. *13th: Eraser Roboty - Used. *12th: Wheely - Thrown into outer space. *11th: ABoLA4P - Killed Wheely basically. Although he should be 12th. Eh. THANKS FOR AN EPIC EPISODE 1. SEE YA NEXT EPISODE. Category:Blog posts